My love for you will never dies
by Victoria Dorsey
Summary: Kaname x Zero ! (Content of character death ) Well...this is my first fanfic... Sorry for the grammar mistake! 3 Anyway Enjoy ;)


**Author's note : Hi ! Hope that everyone will enjoy this story...it's a one-shot :) It was an idea bumped into my mind when I finished reading the manga of VK...kinna unhappy with the ending :(**

**Welll...as everyone knows VK doesn't belong to me it belong to ****Matsuri Hino**** (If it is belong to me...I'll make Kaname x Zero as couple not love rivals :P )**

** Anyway ENJOY ! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

The skies are crying and so am I but I'll only cry in front of you, my love…Zero, I miss you so much!

Two years ago…

I was sitting on the bench outside of your operation room waiting for you, the operation in-progress light is lighted up and it seems like a sign to tell me that you are in there, fighting with the death, refusing to be taken away from this world, this life and from my side…

My vampire keen hearing can hear what is happening inside of the operation room , the doctor's panicked voice, the machine's working sound even I can hear baby crying from the lower floor…everything expect your voice. Please Zero, at least make some voice to let me believe you are still alive.

About two hours pass, the doctor came out…they told me that you can't make it and you're….I'm sorry, my beloved Zero. I still can't bear the pain when I say the word. They said that you woke up for the last time and said my name and you also told them to tell me that you wrote a letter and it was kept in your drawer. I still remember it...every word that you wrote for me…

"_Kana…when you see this letter, I might be death or nearly dying. Thank you my love. You're the one who complete my life, who take care of me so well. The days I been together with you is the most happiness time in my whole life, you're like the moon that shone in my dark world and gave me light and warm. I'm sorry…I didn't follow nor complete the promise I promised you during our wedding… __**I'll be you mate till our immortal heart die but the love and happiness that I give you will never die even till death tore us apart.**__ I know that you'll be really sad when you read this letter…but Kana I'm truly sorry…in the bottom of my heart I really do hope you'll not read this letter not till the day I die. I LOVE you Kana and I always will"-LOVE, Zero_

Back to present…

Zero…I killed them, all of them. They hurt you so much but I can't make them suffer the pain that you have gone through …I just turn them all into ashes with my power. Zero…today is the day you left me and now I'm sitting in front of your… grave… touching and admiring your picture…remembering our past…all the bitter-sweet memories we have been together.

Zero…I'm such a coward. They told me that you have leave me…alone in this world. So many times I had been holding your Bloody Rose toward my head and wanted so much to just pull the trigger and go to your side, to stay with you.

Zero…I'll be leaving. The more that I stay…the more I miss you…the more that I think you haven't die….the more that I eager to join you even in a different kind of world. Zero, the bond we share together will not feel pain anymore ….it only feel loneliness.

_**No matter how pretty the rose bloom it will wilt by one day…but my precious Zero. The love and the Kuran's rose that I give you with my life will not wilt and I know that you know it**_

Good bye…Zero. We'll be parted for a while as I assume that I would like to go for an eternal sleep to forget about the pain that aches in my heart…it feel so pain yet it feel so real… Zero remember…_**I'll never forget you **_

**I LOVE YOU**

Before stepping out of Zero's grave area…he looked back. He saw a tinge of silver and it seems that the wind had carried it away…but in the deepest of his heart he knows pretty well that it is Zero…his mate. He lips tug into a slightly curve upwards by knowing that Zero is still by his side.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note : This is my FIRST fanfiction...hope it ended well...3**

**Review please! (Just wanna know how do all of you think about the story) XD**


End file.
